Tales From a Flower's Past
by Ditt25
Summary: A series of one-offs about Flowey's "adventures" from before Frisk fell, as told by a post-Pacifst Flowey. Rated T for Flowey, violence, death, and overall thematic elements.
1. My First Kill

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This fic was a collab with flowers-without-pots on tumblr. A series of loosely connected one-offs about Flowey, from before Frisk's arrival. But told from the perspective of a post-pacifist Flowey. The idea's origins can be traced back to a discussion about Flowey-based OCs, before eventually evolving into this project.

We have a few other chapters planned. Papyrus for one, and genocide run for another. And a few others. We expect this series to become (pregame) canon for both the Flowey in my own fics and also for his Flowey-inspired OC.

These chapters might not be in chronological order, as some may be added based on providing context to either of our Floweys' actions. Or simply because we feel like doing something with a specific character, setting, or situation that wouldn't fit in our main works at that time.

* * *

This may be hard to believe. But there actually was one monster I refused to kill, even back when I used to constantly reset for fun. Maybe it is since they reminded me of myself and Chara. Or perhaps it was out of respect for introducing me to the joys of killing. I'm not entirely sure about the why anymore. It all happened such a long time ago.

No, it was not Papyrus. Papyrus was my favorite toy back then, no question about that. But I'd still "play" with him and hurt him. Sometimes even "break" him by murder if I was bored enough. No, the one monster safe from my wrath is, surprisingly, Monster Kid.

Back when I was still a young and foolish flower trying to "be good," the little scamp would follow me around everywhere. Apparently, they decided I had joined their stupid little "No Hands Club" or something. But it was fun to little old me at the time, so I didn't mind. We would play all over Snowdin and Waterfall, getting into all kinds of mischief. Nothing too serious, of course. Just some bored kids, either out exploring or pulling a few pranks. Normal kid stuff, right?

At first, we'd get caught. A lot. But on later resets I devised ways to avoid detection. Kid began to look up to and admire me. I suppose the relationship was almost like them and Undyne. Or Undyne and Gerson. Or… myself and Chara. Funny, isn't it? I was clinging so hard to staying "Asriel" back then, and yet in this tale, I had somehow become their Chara.

One time, when I was in the lead of our two creature expedition party, they accidentally tripped and bit one of my petals. Not enough to tear it off. Not even enough to deal "permanent" damage until the next reset, either. But it was still enough to sting. I felt SOMETHING come out from me. The next thing I knew, Monster Kid was trying to hold back tears.

Moments later, I saw why. Though it barely pierced their skin, the cut still drew blood. That was when I first found out about my "pellets." Something inside me clicked. A smirk shone across my face despite my mind insisting "this is wrong" and "I didn't want to do this!" But, all I felt was a perverse glee, and I liked it.

"That's so cool, Azzy!" I'm not sure if they truly thought my pellets were that impressive, or they were trying to make me feel better. And yeah, that's right. They called me Azzy. I actually told them my old nickname every run for the past few resets before this. And, even though I never told them the truth about how I got this body, I did sometimes tell them little bits and pieces about Chara.

Anyways, later in that very cycle, we were exploring Watefall like we usually do. We were almost at Hotlands, and then we were going to go back home using the Hotlands ferry. But, Kid, in the lead to prevent another biting accident, tripped while crossing the bridge. By the time I could reach out to grab them, I was too late. They were already falling.

Eventually I reached the bottom of the cliff. Kid was hurting. Bad. Their voice was weak; their body horribly battered. They were unable to do much, other then turn their head enough to look me in the eyes. I was too shocked to consider the possibility of resetting at the time.

I was against their plan at first. But they were insistent on two points. First, that I not blame myself for any of this. As for their other request? Well, let's just say, contrary to popular belief, I wasn't the one who coined the term "friendliness pellets." I... don't need to explain the rest, do I?

(The talking flower goes silent)


	2. A New Me

Reset #6.

After the incident at Waterfall, I had reset yet again. That was, what five times… No, it wasn't. It was six. I always forget about my second reset. After Asgore and Toriel failed me the first time, I reset and tried a more direct approach to getting my feelings back. I didn't even wait for Asgore to start watering the flowers.

I went right up to him and interrupted his diary time. He always wrote the a same thing at the same time every day. I told him the truth about who I was, then and there, and asked for just one teeny-tiny human soul. He hesitated. I threw a tantrum, threatening to jump into the CORE. Next thing I knew, I was stuck in a glass jar and locked in a dark place. I hate confined places. Not even half an hour into this run, I reset my way out of that timeline.

Anyways, back to reset #6. After last run's Waterfall incident, I was struggling. Every time I saw a solitary Froggit or Whimsun, I had to fight so hard to resist my sudden urges to see what would happen if… well, you know.

When I got to Snowdin this time, I decided to avoid Monster Kid. And even though it was not originally done with ill intent, I already knew what it felt like to hurt them. How it felt to kill them. And I knew. I KNEW if I kept then near, I would eventually be unable to resist the temptation to relive those… those oh so wondrous sensations. In later resets, the memory of that kill had kept me going when I was ready to just give up on this world entirely. But that's a tale for another time.

This time, I had wandered into a shed. I didn't WANT to hurt anyone. Okay, that's a lie. I was desperately craving it. Every fiber of my being desired it. Even though I had only done it once, killing was already a compulsion, an addiction. Even though I could no longer feel it any more, a tiny part of my memories could still recall love, hope, and compassion being things worth striving for. That small spark was trying so hard to refute the path of murder.

Perfect! This shed was empty. No people, no possessions. A perfect place to just let loose with minimal damage. A far cry from the poorly made prison my human would later encounter. Deep down, I was hoping that maybe this would be enough satisfy my vile urges for a little bit. Spoiler alert! It was not.

As I was about to head out, I heard two voices arguing about something. One of them spoke too small for me to make out his words. The other was shouting some sort of nonsense, but I don't recall his exact words, as I was too busy berating myself. I was trying to rationalize the last run as not representative of the real me. It was an aberration, a fluke. I clung desperately to those excuses. That, despite this new body and my accident last run, I was still the same kind and caring person as before.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" I gasp and jump backwards at the shock of his entry.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME, LITTLE FLOWER?"

My name? I open my mouth, but the words refuse to come out. I… am no longer deserving of the nickname Chara gave me. I could not deny the truth any longer. The old me was simply no more. And all that was left in his place was this, this THING. This…

"Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" I cheerfully say, as I wink at him.

"FLOWERY?" The tall skeleton asks?

"No." I cutely cock my head off to the side and joyfully fire off just a single bullet at him. As it connects, I finish my thought. "It's FLOW, like Ow! That pellet hurts." And I giggle. He looks at me with bewilderment.

"And then it's 'E!' like what you'll scream the next time I attack you!" I summon a full set of five bullets.

"F-FLOWERY? YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS. YOU CAN STILL BE GOOD. JUST DO WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD DO. BELIEVE IN YOU!"

I chuckle. He STILL got the name wrong. But, this kind of power also feels good. Though it was faint, hearing the fear and confusion within his voice was another new kind of thrill for me. It would be a shame to break such a fun toy. So I put away the bullets. He lives… for now.

Two days later, on a day just like any other, Sans returns from sentry duty and finds his brother dead. Mouth stuffed with Oatmeal, Dinosaur Eggs, and inedible spaghetti. And his chest marred in thorn marks, like somebody grossly mis-performed the Heimlich maneuver. On purpose.

By this time, it was beyond refute. I was addicted to killing. The boring old "him" was dead. But that's okay. It's so much more fun being "Flowey." At least, that was how I thought back then.


End file.
